Timeline
A timeline for the ''Jak and Daxter'' series. Series chronology # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy # Daxter # Jak II # Jak 3 # Jak X: Combat Racing # Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier Timeline ; Precursor era * The Precursors build many worlds (including Jak and Daxter's) across the universe using eco.Jak 3, "Beat pillar ring challenges" * Some Precursors begin exposing themselves to dark eco, turning them into Dark Makers. The Dark Makers begin twisting worlds and conquering life forms, and the Dark Ages ensue. * The Precursors build the Planetary Defense System at the core of Jak and Daxter's planet, should an existential threat approach. * The Precursors "wage a terrible war against the Hora-Quan" (Metal Heads). "Driven by their dark leader," the Metal Heads wipe out Precursor civilization and begin swarming the universe unopposed.Jak II, "Defeat Baron in Mar's tomb" * The Precursors stop building Jak's planet at the Brink and vanish,The Lost Frontier script leaving many artifacts and vast monoliths behind.The Precursor Legacy, PrologueJak II, Prologue ;The Precursor Legacy era * Jak and Samos Hagai arrive on the rift rider through the rift gate between 310 and 315 years from the future, during events which occurred at the end of Jak II, where after they seal the machine and artifact atop a dark eco silo next to Gol and Maia's citadel. * Ten to twelve years occur until the events of The Precursor Legacy, as Samos settles in Sandover Village as the Green Sage and the Explorer adopts Jak, who befriends Daxter. * The events of The Precursor Legacy occur. * Jak and Daxter work on moving the rift gate and the Rider to Sandover Village. * Jak, Daxter, Samos Hagai and Keira activate the ancient artifact, encountering Metal Kor, before forcefully traveling 300 years into the future and losing each other in the timestream. * The Hora-Quan, led by Metal Kor, invade Jak's planet through the opening of the last rift gate, and begin swarming the continent that would eventually be home to Haven, scouring it in search of the Precursor Stone. ; Mar era * A man known as Mar ends up with the "last relic of Precursor power" known as the Precursor Stone, and "covers his tracks well through time," hiding the Stone from Metal Head leader Metal Kor.Jak II, "Defeat Metal Kor at nest" * Mar founds Haven City; protected by the Shield Wall, supplied by eco mines, and maintained via the eco grid; as a means for hiding the Stone, protecting innocent people, and fortification during the Metal Head Wars. * Mar builds a massive gun, which was intended to use the Precursor Stone to penetrate the Metal Head nest. * Mar dies before he could use the gun,Jak II, "Beat Krew in weapons lab" and the Tomb of Mar is built. The tomb provides the resting spot for the Precursor Stone, as well, and is rigged to only open to the "true heir of Mar."Jak II, "Get seal piece at dig" * Descendents of Mar continue to rule Haven City under the House of Mar. ; Haven era * Later down the bloodline, Damas comes to rule in the middle of the war.Jak 3, "Defend Spargus from attack" * Damas has a son, whom he names after the city's legendary founder, Mar. * Baron Praxis betrays Damas and banishes him to the Wasteland, and becomes the new ruler of Haven City. * While in the Wasteland, Damas becomes the ruler of the desert city known as Spargus. * Damas sends a spy known as Sig to Haven in the hopes of finding his son.Jak 3, "Destroy metal-pedes in nest" * Praxis attempts an attack on the Metal Head nest, leaving him wounded. He hereafter regards the event as foolish and observes its anniversary. * The Underground is born as a result of the unjust and iniquitous rule of Baron Praxis. A man known as the Shadow and a defected Krimzon Guard officer known as Torn begin to rebel against the Baron. * Metal Heads attack the Sacred Site and the surrounding sector, resulting in retreat by Praxis. He seals off the barrier separating it from the Slums, leaving anyone left behind to die. The Shadow somehow managed to defend the Sacred Site, but the sector remains in ruins, and is now known as Dead Town. * Jak, Daxter, Samos Hagai, and Keira arrive to Haven City 300 years from the past. * Almost two years later,Daxter, prologue the events of Daxter take place. * The events of Jak II take place. * Mar, Damas' son, is discovered to be a younger version of Jak himself. He and the Shadow, the leader of the Underground movement who was also revealed to be a younger version of Samos, are sent back into the past through the rift gate where Jak would grow up until the events of The Precursor Legacy take place around ten to twelve years later,Jak II, epilogue to repeat the never-ending time loop. ; War for Haven City and Dark Maker contact * The Day Star approaches Jak's planet, presenting a new existential threat. * Between Jak II and Jak 3, Ashelin Praxis succeeds her father and becomes the governess of Haven City. * Ashelin establishes a successor to her father's tyrannical military police force the Krimzon Guard, and names it the New Krimzon Guard, making former Underground leader Torn its commander. She also names Brutter its captain. * Erol, who crashed in to a "month's supply" of dark eco barrels during Jak II, is reconstructed as a nearly-fully cybernetic incarnation of himself, named "Cyber Errol". He takes over the surviving forces of the metal heads after the death of their leader Metal Kor in Jak II, and continues with the Krimzon Guard robots seen in Jak II, re-branding them as the KG Death Bots. He begins mass-producing the latter at a KG war factory flying above Haven. * Cyber Errol makes contact with the oncoming Day star, and plots to destroy the planet and partake in the Dark Makers' supreme power. * Veger, in search of the catacombs which would lead him to the Planetary Defense System to help destroy the Dark Makers, bombs the Haven Palace which he believed to sit on top of the catacombs' entrance. He blames the metal heads for the action. * The city is now in a war, consisting of the Freedom League versus the surviving Metal Head forces and the mysterious new KG Death Bots. Freedom League leadership scrambles to find out who is behind the threats. * The New Krimzon Guard is transformed into the Freedom League. * Jak is blamed for the fall of the Palace for his friendship with the late crime lord Krew, who the Grand Council of Haven City found responsible for letting the metal heads into the city to begin with.Jak 3, prologue * Jak is banished to the Wasteland, and the events of Jak 3 take place. * Near the end of Jak 3, Jak discovers that the kid he met in Jak II (himself) was the son of Damas, but Damas dies in his arms after a chase to the catacombs through the palace ruins. * At the end of Jak 3, Jak reaches the Precursor core and helps activate the Planetary Defense System. Cyber Errol just escapes the defense system's beam (which destroys the Dark Maker ship) and manages to take off with a terraformer. Jak battles Cyber Errol throughout the Wasteland and ultimately destroys him, saving the planet. The Metal Heads and KG Death Bots are no more due to the death of their leader, and the war is brought to an end. Sig succeeds Damas as ruler of Spargus.Jak 3, epilogue ; Post-war era * Haven is renovated from the war to accommodate the sport of combat racing. * A year after Jak 3, the events of Jak X: Combat Racing take place. * Later, the world runs out of eco, causing the eco shortage phenomenon. * Jak, Daxter, and Keira set out to the Brink on the other side of the world, in hopes of finding a new eco source. Keira also begins training to become a sage, and the events of The Lost Frontier take place. * The eco core is found and re-stabilized, ending the eco shortage. * Jak and Keira agree to explore the rest of the Brink. Notes and references Notes Annotations References * * * * * * Category:Events